


Give and take

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minhyuk gets his revenge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somewhat Explicit, Somewhat canon compliant I guess, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple game. One member had to strike a pose, another, blindfolded, had to copy it.A simple game.It wasn’t Minhyuk’s fault he just made it sodamncomplicated.





	Give and take

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK. THAT FAN-CON MOMENT. THIS JUST WROTE ITSELF.
> 
> Thanks to Nina and Mel for encouraging this madness <3
> 
> PFffffff I don't even know it's weird don't @ me  
> non-beta'd and messy because that's how we do  
> I might re-write the ending I'm not 100% happy with it

It was supposed to be a simple game. One member had to strike a pose, another, blindfolded, had to copy it.

 

A simple game.

 

It wasn’t Minhyuk’s fault he just made it so _ damn _ complicated.

_ \-- _

_ Hands running down his thighs, feeling up his butt. He can feel Hyunwoo’s crotch pressing against his back. He can feel his hot breath down his neck. He can also practically feel the smug look on his face. _

 

_ Motherfucker. _

 

_ He is enjoying this way too much. _

 

_ That’s not to say  _ **_he_ ** _ isn’t into it. But not here, not in front of the members, not in front of the fans. _

 

_ He pushes back, playfully slapping Hyunwoo. Everyone laughs. The moment passes. _

 

_ (Oh, you’re  _ **_so_ ** _ going to get it tonight.) _

_ \-- _

A few hours later the fan-con ends, and the members all pile into their car, tired but content. The ride back to their dorms is mostly a silent one, aside from Jooheon humming along with his music.

 

Minhyuk sits in the back, sandwiched between a sleeping Changkyun and Kihyun. Minhyuk himself is sleepy too, but he can't. Not yet.

 

He's got his revenge to plot, after all.

 

They arrive at the dorms, and everyone splits up. Hyungwon and Kihyun are off to bed, while Hoseok, Changkyun and Jooheon stay up to watch a movie. Hyunwoo asks Minhyuk if he wants to join them, but he shakes his head.

 

"No. No, I think we should go to  _ bed _ ." He says, keeping his voice low.

 

"Oh." Hyunwoo says. It takes a minute to sink in. " _ Oh _ ."

 

"Okay." He lets Minhyuk take him by the hand. "We're going to sleep too, g'night everyone!"

 

Changkyun turns around and flashes Minhyuk a grin. "Sleep.  _ Right _ ." Luckily, the other members are oblivious to the implication, and they quickly shuffle out of the living room. Once safely in an unoccupied bedroom, Minhyuk pushes Hyunwoo against the door, kissing him hard. Hyunwoo breaks the kiss, looking amused.

 

"You're such a tease." Minhyuk whines.

 

"Isn't that what you love about me?" Hyunwoo grins. Minhyuk rolls his eyes. "Shut up." He says, pulling Hyunwoo in for another kiss.

 

Hyunwoo lets his hands roam, as they had done earlier that day. Except now, where he had stopped at the thighs earlier, he slips a hand down Minhyuk's pants. Minhyuk groans as Hyunwoo wraps his fingers around his dick. With all the pent-up sexual tension between them that day, Hyunwoo just has to look at him to get him hard, adding to Hyunwoo's smug glee.

 

(Because above all, he _ loves _ to tease Minhyuk.)

 

Hyunwoo starts moving his hand and Minhyuk almost forgets his revenge plan.

 

_ Almost. _

 

Still, it doesn't mean he can't enjoy the moment. He loosens his pants, allowing Hyunwoo easier access to his dick, which he eagerly takes. His own hands peel away Hyunwoo's shirt, fingers tracing the toned, tanned map of his skin. For his plan to succeed, he needs Hyunwoo naked ( _ and begging, but that part comes later),  _ so he unbuttons Hyunwoo’s pants while moaning mid-kiss. He’s nothing if not a great multitasker.

 

Hyunwoo, finally losing his cool composure (and his underwear), tears off Minhyuk’s remaining clothes. Things heat up now that they’re both naked, and Hyunwoo increases his pace. Hyunwoo might think he’s in control now, but Minhyuk still has something in store for him.

 

Right now, it’s an orgasm. With a low moan he cums in Hyunwoo’s hand. 

 

As Hyunwoo cleans his hand with a tissue, Minhyuk pulls something from the pocket of his pants. A blindfold.

 

_ The  _ blindfold.

 

Hyunwoo quirks and eyebrow. “Where’d you get that?” 

 

Minhyuk grins. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” He holds it out to Hyunwoo. “Put it on.”

 

“But--” Hyunwoo starts, but Minhyuk cuts him off. “Nuh-uh. It’s your turn now.” 

 

Hyunwoo abides and puts on the blindfold, standing in the middle of the room, completely naked while Minhyuk circles him like a shark in the water. Occasionally, he reaches out, running his fingers over Hyunwoo’s skin. Goosebumps form wherever he’s touched him. 

 

“Minhyuk, what are you doing--” 

 

Minhyuk hushes him, before facing him. He starts to trace kisses, from his mouth to his clavicle, to his nipples. He kisses him down his abdomen, before softly kissing the tip of his dick.

 

The next step is, well, not so softly. 

 

He fully takes him in his mouth, sucking hard. Hyunwoo nearly keels over at the sudden increase of intensity. Minhyuk blows him hard, a little too roughly perhaps but he really shouldn’t have teased him like that.

 

“M-Minhyuk, ah, I’m clo--” 

 

And just before he reaches his peak, Minhyuk slides something cold and hard on his dick.

 

A cock-ring.

 

_ Motherfucker. _

 

Hyunwoo lifts his blindfold and curses. 

 

“Shouldn’t have teased me like that.” Minhyuk grins, as he puts his dick back in his mouth.

 

Now, if the intensity was much before, it is  _ killing  _ him now. Hyunwoo moans, and Hyunwoo whimpers, but Minhyuk doesn’t let up. 

 

“Ohhhh,  _ fuck.”  _  Hyunwoo groans.

 

_ “Mmmmm?”  _ Minhyuk raises his head. Hyunwoo sighs in relief, which Minhyuk takes as a sign to continue to torment him. (He loves him, really.)

 

Hyunwoo lets out a low, guttural moan.

 

_ “I want you to beg for it. _ ”  Minhyuk whispers with the most victorious shit-eating grin on his face.

 

Hyunwoo sinks to his knees. “F-fuck, Minhyuk…  _ Please _ ….”

 

Minhyuk hooks a thumb under his chin, forcing him to look up. “That’s more like it.” He kneels next to him.

 

The moment he takes off the cock-ring, Hyunwoo cums with such intensity his hips stutter and he rests his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Minhyuk kisses his forehead, stroking his (non-cum stained) hand through his hair.

“ _ That’ll teach you not to fuck with me on stage _ .” Minhyuk whispers in his ear, before they clean up and fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Love is all about the give and take, after all.


End file.
